


The way you taste

by sammys_lover



Series: October writing challenge '19 [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Cookies, Domestic Fluff, F/M, FIRST SMUT OF THE MONTH, Finally, Fluff, Halloween, Kissing, NSFW, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, YEEHAW MOTHAFUCKAH, halloween writing challenge 2019, he bites ya thigh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-24 01:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover
Summary: You and Connor have been together for years.And no matter how long you've been together, there's one thing he never gets tired of doing.





	The way you taste

The tiny kitchen is shockingly lively, despite it being just he and I in it. 

Connor’s still new to this whole “domestic life” thing, even after a few years, and I know that. I’m doing my best to ease him in gently, especially when it’s just he and I. 

We’d been seeing one another soon after he became a deviant. But I'd had a crush on him long before that. I like to think that he returned it, and he simply couldn’t act on it due to that damn programming. 

But oh lord, after he was free...I won’t go into details, but let’s just say shortly after he was free, one of the first nights he spent with me is one that I will never forget. 

But back to our cozy kitchen. 

The small-ish space is alive with the smell of fresh cookies, the radio playing sweet, soft guitar as I place the cookies in the oven. 

I shut the oven, setting the timer for 15, when his arms snake around my waist, pulling me close and pressing his lips to the back of my neck, leaving a soft kiss behind. 

I hum happily, tilting my head as I turn completely in his arms, wrapping my arms around his neck, capturing his lips with mine. 

He pulls away, a blissful look on his face as his warm eyes meet mine. 

“You’ve been eating the dough.” 

I laugh, giving him another quick kiss. “Don’t analyze me, you dork.” Another kiss, followed by another to his jawline. 

He gives a pleased hum, eyes giving me a once-over. 

“I can simply taste it on you. Is there something wrong with just a little taste of the one I love?” 

I snort in embarrassed laughter, my face heating up quickly. 

“Do I normally taste that nice?” 

There’s a mischievous glimmer in his eye as they meet mine, his hands roaming over my waistline, settling on my hips. 

“Oh, far better.” 

He lifts me effortlessly onto the counter, his hands ghosting to rest on my knees. “You taste...alive. Sweet. And so, so warm.” 

As he’s speaking, he’s stepped between my legs, his hands running back up my thighs to hook his fingers in the belt loops of my bottoms. 

“May I have a taste?” 

I feel my cheeks getting warmer by the second as I capture his chin in my hand, kissing him softly before pulling away to look into his warm, rich brown eyes. 

“How could I say no to you, pretty boy?” 

I kiss down his jawline, allowing him to unbutton my shorts. He unzips them slowly, teasing me. I pull back to look him the eye as he takes a step back, allowing me to remove them completely. I’m about to allow him to place me back on the counter when he hooks a finger under my underwear. 

“These, too.” 

His voice is warm, rough, and smoky, like sunlight shining through a glass of whiskey, as he slowly drags my panties down my legs, letting them to fall on the floor. 

I’m back on the counter, but Connor’s not standing between my legs – he's kneeling. 

I’m about to make a smartass comment when he dips between my thighs, running his tongue up and along my opening, wasting no time. 

He loves to do this – loves it. 

And I don’t mind letting him. 

One hand snakes into his hair, forcing him to stay exactly where he is as his lips came to wrap around my clit. 

“F-fuck, Connor.” I can’t help but stutter when he moans lowly into my sex, the vibrations tightening the knot in my stomach. 

His hands grip my thighs as I squirm, trying to rock against his face the best I can when he opens his mouth and just barely dips his tongue inside me. 

He fucks me slowly with his tongue, my hips rolling against his face as i lean back on the cabinets, my legs somehow getting tossed over his shoulders. 

His actions are carefully calculated as his hand moves from my thigh to between them, his mouth leaving my opening to circle my clit with this tongue before pressing the tip to it, a single finger entering me with ease. 

I let out a long, drawn-out moan as his finger curls inside me, pumping slowly in and out as he bites down on my thigh roughly before his mouth returns to my clit. 

If he keeps this up, I’m gonna be coming all over his face, just like he wants. 

He adds a second finger, repeatedly curling them upwards in a “come-hither” motion, his tongue flattened against my clit, his breaths hot and heavy with my slick and his saliva. 

His eyes are closed as he quickens his finger’s actions, a blissful look on his face – until he opens his eyes to look up at me. 

His rich brown eyes meet mine, a smirk growing on his face when he takes in just how undone I've come. 

Hair a mess, cheeks hot with a blush, legs spread on either side of him, eyes wide. 

Then he winks before going to town on my clit, using his teeth as his fingers sped up once again, if it was even possible. 

But fuck, I don’t care. 

I come, eyes rolling back before squeezing shut as my thighs close around his head, and I cry out his name, still gripping his hair. I rock and groan as a white-hot feeling overtakes me. My mind goes blank, the only thought remaining was that of his pleased groan as he watched me come undone before him.

I can’t move for a moment, and the only thing I can focus on is Connor, who, after lapping up my cum, was murmuring gentle praises. 

He frees himself from my tangle of legs after another moment, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as he stands. And I'd swear that for a minute, with my arousal on his face, his perfect hair tousled, pupils blown wide with lust, that he was the most beautiful man I've ever seen. 

I reach forward without thinking, gripping his shirt and pulling him in for a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss. I can still taste myself on him, and that fact makes me shiver. 

When we finally part, I'm dying for air. He, on the other hand, looks very smug. 

“What about you?” I ask, my eyes flicking from his crotch to his face. 

He kisses my cheek before moving to wash his hands, laughing a little. God, his laugh is such a beautiful sound. 

“Your heart rate is far above average, and I’m not sure you could handle anything else.” 

He’s clearly teasing, as he laughs, but I think he’s right. I may just lose my mind. 

I’m so wrapped up in the aftermath of pleasure he’d thrust upon me that I don’t realize he’s back over to me until he’s lifting me bridal style with easy and moving to place me gently on the couch. 

He opens his mouth to say something, but he’s cut off by the oven timer. 

He laughs, looking over me before handing me my panties and shorts back with a quick kiss before walking back to the kitchen to grab the cookies from the oven. 

A sigh leaves me.

I love that man.


End file.
